rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silentus Venator
Silentus Venator is a warrior class hunter, working solo. She is currently residing on her own, without any friends, however, she, despite her hostile, and rather business like exterior, would love friends, even though most, if not all fear her by her sheer reputation as a Grimm Bounty Hunter. Appearance Silentus holds a rather dark appearance. She has streamlined, rather intimidating armor, most of which covers her entire body. The armor itself is mainly black, and is very sleek in appearance, however, over the few years as a Grimm Bounty Hunter, one can see multiple etchings into the armor plating, however, they range from numerical scratch marks, to names and phrases. In terms of outward body appearance, Silentus holds the appearance of that of a young teen, giving off a dark vibe of a girl, thrust into a position, where she must kill to survive, each day. Due to her participation in combat and strenuous activities to keep herself fit, her body is rather lean and muscular, and due to her constant wearing of her armor, she is very pale, with her skin being nearly snow white in terms of appearance. Facial wise, she looks young, less than 20 years, however, she constantly holds the smile of a young child, giving her a look of constant confidence. Her jawline is rather angular, and her eye color alternates between vibrant purple, and silver. It's unknown what exactly causes this change, but Silentus can use this at will, seemingly a taunt, and also a playful move at friendship, although, most run at the display, seeing it as a sign of anger. Personality Silentus has been described as a full blown introvert, being utterly reclusive to most, and only opening up to those she deems both worth it, while also making sure they won't die before she makes a horrible error in friendship. As stated, she is rather silent, but that doesn't mean she won't talk. She mainly talks to her close friends, and even then it's only a few short words, before she remains quiet again. With her friends, she respects them, and in return, only demands they respect her. When asked of her friends, she speaks only niceties, and if she's hurt by her friends, she will in turn away, and simply not speak to them, whether it remains temporary, or forever, depends on the infraction. She lives by a rather mature honor code, and uses it in her combat style and general attitude constantly. She is one with a moral sense of honor, in which she doesn't harm innocents, or civilians, and any collateral damage, be it direct, or indirect, will usually make her break down easily, due to sadness at the loss of innocents. She views her weapon as a true extension of herself, rather than a blunt object to which someone could strike or stab someone with. Due to this, she treats her weapons respectfully, and takes care of them as such. This has led to her blade remaining a constant, bright, reflective silvery-purple. This code also happens to be her weakness among human enemies, as she can rarely give the killing blow unless the fight is personal. This can lead to her simply beating her enemies into submission, rather than killing them, which can lead to a strike back against her. This code however, is abandoned once she is hired, and given an objective to hunt, be it human or Grimm. She will track her target ruthlessly, over the course of days if she needs to, just to learn her enemy's strengths, weaknesses and general way of acting. Once she's ready to make a strike, she usually earns her kills by using her combat knife, or her compound bow. Her sense of honor usually makes her lean towards the combat knife, and she will even allow her enemies to try and defend themselves, before ruthlessly toying around with, and eventually killing them, and if need be, retreating to fight another day. Powers and Abilities Silentus is incredibly intelligent, knowing most, if not all combat techniques, alongside multitudes of other things that she's learned over her lifetime. Her basic techniques involve the use of her blades, Hell and High Water, to which she is able to channel most, if not all of her abilities and strengths into them. This means she relies mainly on swordsmanship, but isn't limited to this, with most of her actual strength coming from her engagements in hand to hand fighting. She is able to put a dent in a metal bulkhead, due to her strength, while also being able to lift, carry, and throw more weight than her friends. She is able to channel her momentum into her strikes, making them extremely powerful, compared to an average swing. This gives her the ability to cleave through entire bodies without a second thought, given she makes a perfect strike. Current Weaponry Hell and High Water Hell and High Water are the names of Silentus' dual swords. Crafted from everlasting hardlight, they glow indefinitely, and are generally indestructible, but very hard to wield, as they ironically, have a heavy weight to them, while also possessing a rather dense form. The blade is of an unknown make, to everyone but Silentus, and this has led to a few interesting "features" of said blade, including its surprisingly cold exterior. Silentus has grown accustomed to said temperature, but most will find that their hand is instantly frostbitten by the sheer sudden drop in temperature upon contact. Said temperature drop is odd, given light is normally heated, and there is no external indication of said cooling. They are sharply tipped, and are gripped in a way very similar to a shortsword, however, any mishandling can easily result in them falling from the grasp of a user discovering that a careful balance needs to be obtained while using said blades, or else they grow too heavy for an untrained warrior's use. While these weapons are not genetically coded towards Silentus, they don't need to be, as anyone else who tries to utilize them, only realizes that they impaled their own foot upon dropping the heavy blade, allowing Silentus to effortlessly take the weapon back as her enemy cries for assistance. Perforator Bow This is a compound bow of the same composition as Hell and High Water, with a hardlight body, and metal shafted arrow, with hardlight heads. P23 Combat Knife Credits *Character created and written by Project Predacon. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Female Characters